The current methods for painting on wood involve sanding, staining, waiting for the stain to dry, peeling off the stain, applying a liquid finish, waiting for the liquid finish to dry and then repeating this process several times, often as many as seven times. The edges of the boards are treated separately and the two faces must be treated several times. The entire process, therefore, takes two and a half days (for a basic finish) or up to four days (for complex forms involving moldings, cuttings and grooves). Additionally, the liquid finishes are not guaranteed to hold more than one, or maybe a few years. The spectrum of colors is forcibly very limited. Finally, the coats of finish must be applied evenly; in other words, the number of coats on the two faces generally must be the same, or the board will appear shaded.
Other methods for finishing wood involve coating the faces of the board with a sheet of laminated paper or veneering. Complex forms are, therefore, difficult to finish, if not impossible, by such a means of manufacture. The coatings and their bondings with the wood are of limited value against impacts to the wood.
Finally, a last method involves applying, by way of pressure and heat, a film of plastic material of different color and structure on one face and the four edges. This method cannot be used to cover the entirety of a board in one application. Further, the natural grain of the face of the wood may allow the film to show through The choice of colors here, too, is very limited.
The instant invention seeks to resolve these problems by proposing a method of painting parts made of dielectric or low-conductivity material in particular wood, an electrode and an apparatus for painting on said materials using said method.